Patent Document 1 discloses a safe injection-needle cover which is extendable with respect to an injection needle. The injection-needle cover is formed by a plurality of rigid segments serially connected by a plurality of intersegment hinges. The rigid segments are disposed around the injection needle, folded upon each other during a medical procedure, and extended at the end of the medical procedure. The extended injection-needle cover protectively sheathes the injection needle.